


The Photograph

by Coffee_and_Music



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kenhina is only mentioned, Kenma is done tm, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mutual Pining, Pining, literally pure fluff, lots of pining, no beta we die like men, with dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_and_Music/pseuds/Coffee_and_Music
Summary: They certainly were in a very…peculiar situation. It was quite funny. If someone had entered the room and looked at the mess around, they would be crackling up in laughter. Sawamura had ketchup and cheese all over his shirt, trying to contain his laughter even if he had a massive, sticky stain on his clothes. Kuroo was frozen in place, torn between being embarrassed or angry, he still held the plate on his hands, but his poor hoodie also held serious damage, it even had some fries stuck here and there. And Kenma, well at first you would think that he was calmly staring at both friends, but he was trying (and failing) to hide a little snicker behind a small smile.Or Daichi finds a compromising photo and pining with laughter ensues.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second KuroDai because apparently I couldn't let go of this idea and my brain just HAD to write it. I love them ok? Anyways hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment and like!

They certainly were in a very…peculiar situation. It was quite funny. If someone had entered the room and looked at the mess around, they would be crackling up in laughter. Sawamura had ketchup and cheese all over his shirt, trying to contain his laughter even if he had a massive, sticky stain on his clothes. Kuroo was frozen in place, torn between being embarrassed or angry, he still held the plate on his hands, but his poor hoodie also held serious damage, it even had some fries stuck here and there. And Kenma, well at first you would think that he was calmly staring at both friends, but he was trying (and failing) to hide a little snicker behind a small smile.   
-So, you didn’t know? I swore you knew…  
-Eh? Why would I tell Sa’mura here my private information!   
-I don’t know, but since you two seemed to be getting closer, I assumed he knew.   
-Ugh I hate you.   
-You will thank me later, Kuroo.   
-Anyways as hilarious as this is, can any of you explain to me the story behind this photo?  
Sawamura stood up, carefully grabbing his shirt so as not to spill anything more on the floor, he went to the bathroom to clean the mess as much as he could while waiting for an answer. The two Nekoma players looked at each other, as if they were having a secret telepathic conversation with three words: “you go first”. As Kuroo appeared to be silent, Kenma took it upon himself and started talking. He sighed. Seriously, sometimes he does all the work here.   
-Well you see Sawamura, at training camp, Kuroo and Bokuto started this silly competition. They basically betted on anything they could and, at the last day of the camp, the looser had to complete a dare. Obviously since the two of them are idiots they put the weirdest stuff as the punishment. They had to wear their school’s girl’s uniform and take a photo. And as you can see, Kuroo lost.   
-Don’t remind me, would you? That owl cheated and we all know it.   
The tallest one grabbed a chip stuck on his clothes and ate it, trying to ignore his current situation as he thought of different ways to kill Kenma later. Well if he was honest the pudding head had saved him countless times. But that was no excuse to mock him in front of his crush! Kenma sent him a halfhearted glare, mischief clear behind his catlike eyes. Sawamura listened closely, wanting to laugh again but containing it as it previously caused a ruckus when the rooster came into the room and saw him giggling at his photo.   
-He didn’t cheat, you are a sore loser.   
-Oh yeah that’s for sure.  
-What are you trying to say, Sawamura? and be very careful with your next words. – Tetsurou glared at him, but it didn’t have the same effect with ketchup splattered all over him.   
-I’m joking, you are a very respectful opponent, well at least when you are not trying to get in everyone’s nerves.  
-Hey! It’s called strategy, and I’m good at it! At least it works with Tsukki and you.   
-I don’t like to agree with Kuroo, but at least that’s also true.   
Sawamura fumed but tried to change the conversation back to the photograph, he picked the polaroid from the floor, cleaning it. Tetsurou tried snatching it from him, but it was to no avail. Sawamura, even with all the mess, was having a good time. It was a good idea going to the ex-captain’s house. And besides, if he was realistic, it was always nice spending time with Kuroo. Though he still had a question.   
-And what was the bet?   
Kuroo, with a pout and his arms crossed, still didn’t want to talk as his precious pride was on the line. So, again, Kenma spoke. Really, he was the mvp of this “answering questions” thing today. Now that he thinks about it, both captains needed to change their clothes, the ketchup and cheese were starting to dry, ew.   
-Bokuto betted he could get more point than Kuroo at the end of training camp, and he surpassed him, not by a narrow difference.   
-The last part was unnecessary, Kenma. - The rooster head said as he gritted his teeth. -And besides, it was unfair from the beginning!   
-Why did you accept then?  
-….-  
Ok, mission “embarrass Kuroo in front of his crush” accomplished, his job was done here. As much as he had a great time, Kenma didn’t want to be there if things started to get gross between the captains. Ugh they needed to confess soon, or he swore he would do it for them. He did today’s good deed. Now it was time for compensation, which meant calling Shoyo to get ice-cream with him. He had to take advantage of the fact that he was in Tokyo and spend as much time with him as he could, even if it was tiring sometimes. Oh, now they are making googly eyes at each other, how can they be so obvious yet so oblivious?   
-I have to go, Shoyo is expecting me.   
-But Kenma! – Kuroo wanted to be alone with Daichi, but honestly, it was terrifying. And Kenma was a good support. The crow, on the other hand, seemed surprised yet pleased with the way things were going but kept quiet.  
-Oh, so you guys are finally hitting it off!  
-Yes, unlike someone else.  
-What are you trying to imply, Ken-chan?  
-Whatever…Have a good time.   
-Say hi to shrimpy from me!  
-Bye Kenma, take care of Hinata. And please don’t let him do anything stupid, would you?  
-Yes Sawamura-san, see you.   
The half-blonde got up, helped clean a little and got out. As he walked on the street, he sent a message to Shoyo. Even if he wouldn’t admit it, he was very excited to see the little crow. Already planning videogame nights with lots of food and snuggling, he smiled and went to meet his date, hoping Kuroo finally does something about his stupid pining, it’s getting out of hand. “I just hope the idiot don’t screw everything up”.   
Back at Kuroo’s house, the cat was happy but nervous, after all he has been a real dork so far. But it was partly Kenma’s fault. Well time to enter “cool Kuroo” mode. There’s no way he can mess up more than he already did. But even if that’s what he wants, he doesn’t know what to say. Fortunately, Daichi was the first one to talk, sniffling his clothes and making a weird face.   
-I think we need to change, now. We reek of ketchup and French fries.   
-Yeah, I think my hoodie is drying, gross.   
Kuroo started to take off his hoodie, without realizing Daichi’s eyes silently analyzing his torso. It was a shame his cat shirt didn’t get dirty. But the small piece of skin that showed between his hip and his barely visible pectorals was enough to give the shorter one an idea of what was underneath. Daichi coughed as a sudden heat overtook his cheeks, well there goes not being a needy sucker. But Kuroo so far has made more of a fool of himself today, so it’s fine if Daichi is a little embarrassed.   
The cat, on the other hand, kept thinking “oh my finally I’ll get to see those muscles”. He gave the crow a challenging grin and with a nod towards his direction he said.   
-Your turn.   
Daichi gulped, coughed a little into his mouth and turned his red face away from the other’s scrutiny, god Sawamura is also extremely cute. Karasuno’s Captain then proceeded to take off his shirt, careful as to not make a sticky mess. His abs and defined back muscles, bulky but elegant structure, his tan skin, and his blush turned the other into goo. Who gave Daichi the right to be a whole damn package? He has a great personality: always caring for his crows, he’s responsible yet playful sometimes, his reliability and the fact that underneath that strict exterior, he’s a soft guy. Lots of people respect him, and above all that he has a sturdy, well formed, body. He’s definitely the complete dream.   
-Kuroo, you there?  
-What?  
Sawamura had the audacity to laugh a little at his lack of attention. -I asked if you could lend me a t-shirt.   
-Oh, yes. I was distracted by your lovely arms! - If Daichi was pink, now he definitely was red.   
-Shut up.  
Kuroo got up and went to his closet, purposefully took out a tank top and threw it to Sawamura. The other gave him an unimpressed look but put it on anyways. It was a great sight, Kuroo never imagined how good Daichi looked in his clothes, and specially in that tank top. It was a little tight around the arms, just like he planned. But the effect was too strong, and his stomach felt like he just came out of a very high rollercoaster. A mix between vomiting and getting up again. They sat on the floor, and Sawamura grabbed the photo. Kuroo was about to take it from his hands when the crow made an unexpected comment.   
-You know? Now that I think about it you look funny but…good. Who knew you could pull it off?  
-Daichi I swear if you are mocking me-  
-I’m not. -And Daichi’s eyes told him everything, he was telling the truth. The cat squirmed a little under the other’s strong gaze, he was pretty cute when he wasn’t a dufus, thought Sawamura. And even if he’s a pain on the court, he’s a good rival. He’s actually a very sweet guy, and a nerd. Just saying the guy was always on advanced groups and loves chemistry enough to make nerdy puns about it. And he has nice amber, curious eyes; and long, fit legs. Those had been on his mind a lot recently. Along with his torso, and his narrow hips, and his whole stupidly fine body. He’s doomed. And for this city boy, nonetheless. He had to thank Kenma for today, if he hadn’t told him to open that drawer to take that extra controller, he wouldn’t have seen that amazing photo. He won’t admit it to Kuroo but Daichi has memorized it and ingrained every detail into his brain. He wanted to take a picture of it with his phone for close keeping, but he was a good guy, so he didn’t without Tetsurou’s consent. Still, the cat looked insanely good with a skirt. But he wouldn’t go there, not yet, they needed to sort this weird thing they had before.   
-Oh, so you uhm…. wait! that means you like to see me in a skirt. And if you are not playing with me, then that only means you are a pervert. Sawamura.   
-Who’s the one who gave the idea of wearing a skirt, Bokuto or you?  
-…Me, but Bokuto wanted something far worse! at least that’s the girls’ school uniform.   
-What did he want?  
-He wanted the loser to wear maid outfits.   
-So you’re both perverts.   
-Not me! Well, can you give me the damn photo?  
-No.  
-Sawamura! I can’t believe you! Give me THE PHOTO-  
They started to struggle for the picture, Daichi tried to keep it at a distance but Kuroo was longer, so the crow quickly changed strategies and lunged at the cat, grabbing his arms. The other, not giving up, put a leg on Sawamura’s stomach, and it wasn’t until five minutes later that they realized their compromising position. Kuroo had a knee on Daichi’s crotch, a very dangerous area either for kicking or perverted stuff. Daichi managed to pin Kuroo’s hands to the floor. And was looming over the taller guy. They both stared at each other, blushed for the umpteenth time and after some silence, started laughing at their own antics.   
-So…Do I look good in a skirt, Sa’mura? I bet you would look good too.  
-Yes. You, ehm, looked good. – Daichi said ignoring Tetsurou’s last comment.   
-Daichi I, uhm, w-would you like to? Uh, this is hard. – Kuroo couldn’t look the other in the eyes.   
-Yes, Tetsurou, I would like you to replace my new shirt.   
-Saaa’muraaa! Don’t be like that! I’m trying her- before he finished, Daichi kissed him. Their lips soft and the touch small but hopeful, like they expected the other to move away, but neither did.  
The crow took Kuroo’s face on one hand while he supported himself on the other one. His thumb tracing the strong jawline and thin lips, he passed his fingers delicately all over his face, his eyebrows, his red nose and cheeks, and those hazel eyes stared at him with pure affection and a little smile behind them. The afternoon sun illuminating Daichi through the window, and his chest that could be seen through Kuroo’s tank top, his soft hair almost looked like it had golden dust as the light captured and delineated his figure. Hands strong and raw caressed his face, while Tetsurou traced the other’s sides and back with his long hands. They stared at each other, what just happened sinking in. And connected their faces again, a little longer, a little deeper. When they separated from each other, Daichi’s arm was trembling and Tetsurou’s hands did too.   
-I would love to go out with you, you nerd. – Well, the cat’s out of the bag now, and Daichi doesn’t regret anything that happened this afternoon, not even the sticky clothes. And Kuroo thought exactly the same thing.  
-I guess this day wasn’t a total fail after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also as always this is not reviewed.


End file.
